


Colouring Book

by daenerysgot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, lots of Kpop references, lots of pop culture references, potential smut?, slight social anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenerysgot/pseuds/daenerysgot
Summary: Marco Bodt never thought moving to uni was an easy task, especially after meeting a foul-mouthed guy, with a shaggy undercut and witty personality.A cliché College!AU in which JeanMarco struggle to face their feelings for one another.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfic I've written so constructive criticism is welcomed! Keep in mind that English is not my first language so bare with me if you spot any grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy this story.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. It’s just an introduction to your roommate, no big deal.. right?_ I told myself while standing in front of the dorm room, hands piled up with luggage, chest heavy from anxiety. I was never good with introductions. Heck I was never good at communicating in the first place. _You can do it, Bodt._ Sighing heavily I finally made a decision – leaving my luggage on the ground, I opened the door to my newfound home carefully, as to not disturb anyone that could be inside, but what I found shocked me immensely. The whole room was a mess and the only living thing in sight was a short, bald man who was on the phone, causing a ruckus.

“Hold on a minute, Sasha, I think my new roommate is here” said the shorter man. “Hello, my name’s Connie! You must be Marco, right?”

Still dumbfounded, I managed to answer back with a simple yes. 

“Look I’m sorry for the whole mess, I swear I’m gonna clean this all up once my girlfriend stops nagging at me to get some food”

“You don’t have to worry, although it was quite surprising to find the room in such a state” I laughed awkwardly while eyeing the place, Connie’s clothes already spawned everywhere along with random comic books and empty packets of chips.

“Man, I’m so happy I got paired up with someone so understanding. Anyway, let me help you unpack – Sasha, babe, I’m gonna get going but I promise you I’ll stop by your place with potato filled bags – so where were we? Oh yeah, unpacking” 

 Seeing how hyped up Connie was, I just couldn’t bring myself to deny his offer and we ended up spending the whole afternoon together, getting to know each other and goofing around. Connie’s bright and carefree personality made me feel at ease, not having to worry about my lack of social experience. I found out that we both share the same hometown – Shiganshina, which caused us to have a deep and meaningful conversation on whether we prefer The Survey Corps hockey team or The Garrison hockey team. Both of us chose The Survey Corps, of course, and I realized that during this day I made my first genuine friend in a long, long time.  
  


* * *

  
 Eventually Connie had to leave to Sasha’s, who is “a pure, kindhearted angel with a fetish for potatoes” as he had mentioned. I was slightly doubting that she’s as pure as Connie says but I didn’t put further thoughts into the matter. Instead I got myself to decorate the place a bit, Marco style. Our room wasn’t anything special – two beds in each corner, a pair of desks and cabinets and that’s exactly why I wanted to spice it up a bit. I managed to find all the posters I’d brought and thanked the gods that the administration wasn’t against “creative outbursts”.   
 After 20 minutes of hard work the walls from my side of the room  were filled with all random things – from different photographs I’ve taken to TV show posters. It finally felt like I was home. I was brought back to reality from the sudden buzz of my phone – Connie was calling and I couldn’t help but feel enormously happy.  
 

“Yeah Connie, what’s up?”

“Marco, you have got to come here, I feel so guilty for leaving you all alone in that rotten place”

“Actually I was just making sure to make this place not so “rotten”

“Don’t start excusing yourself, mate. You can’t escape me so either come or face my midget wrath”

“Oh yes, like you can do _so much_ over the phone. Joke aside, I’ll come. I was starting to feel kind of lonely in this box anyways.”   
 Connie ended up staying on the phone during the whole trip because I wasn’t that good with orientations, especially when it came to new places, like Trost University and its campus. _Can you be anymore pathetic, Marco?_ _Actually, never mind, I really don’t want to know the answer to that._ I spotted Connie standing in front of the girl’s dormitory alongside a taller, beautiful woman with brunette hair which had purple undertones in the sun. _She’s a keeper Connie._

 “Yo, Marco, took y’a long enough!” Connie started shouting before I even managed to reach him.

“Don’t judge me, man. I’m not used to this place yet.” I retorted, face slightly flushed from embarrassment. “Anyways, you must be Sasha. Connie wouldn’t shut up about you.”  
 Sasha didn’t seem like someone who gets flustered easily but after this remark her face turned a bright red “Connie, I thought we had an agreement!”

“Sasha please, you know I can’t keep my mouth shut, especially when it comes to you.” Connie replied with a sheepish grin.

“Um  guys, I’m still here you know.” I said, feeling suddenly out of place next to the lovey-dovey couple.

“Right, we actually called you so you can hang out a bit with us and some of our other friends, if that’s okay with you of course.” Connie’s reply came immediately.  
After assuring the both of them that I don’t have anything against it we headed out towards a small café near the dormitory. We entered and met up with the rest of the gang and after a few awkward introductions we finally sat down in a cosy corner. We were 6 – me, Connie, Sasha, Annie, Bertolt and Reiner, and the whole atmosphere reminded me of “Friends”. It turned out that all of them were a really enjoyable company to be with – Bertolt and Reiner with their geeky sense of humor, Annie with her slightly intimidating but also calm aura, and of course Connie and Sasha the never ending bundles of joys. _I think I’m gonna like this place a lot._

 Suddenly Connie’s phone rang and I got a glimpse of a horse’s face on the screen. _What the hell?_

“Oh god, it’s Jean.” Connie couldn’t help but sigh while moving away to talk in peace with the horse face whose name was apparently Jean.

“Who exactly is he and why’d Connie react like that..” I asked, slightly confused.

“He’s one of our friends but sometimes we bicker a lot, that’s why we prefer to hang out with him in a smaller group of people since he’s calmer then.” Reiner replied.

“Horse face is coming any minute now guys, brace yourselves” Connie announced dramatically.

“You guys should go more easy on him, you know” _Marco, you don’t even know the guy so why are you defending him?_

Everyone eyed one another after my reply and I could sense that I might come to regret my statement in a while.   
 A few minutes later, which felt like ages, he finally came in the café. My breath hitched and my pulse raised. _This man cannot be real._ His presence was palpable, his copper blond hair shining like a halo and _god_ his body was to die for. _Get a hold of yourself, Bodt._ But I couldn’t. This man walking towards me was the epitome of perfection and I couldn’t get enough of him. 

 “Sooo, who’s the freckled guy staring at me like an idiot?”   
And suddenly with the opening of his mouth all of the godly-like features just shattered right in front of me.

“Freckled guy??” One thing I hated most is when people judge my freckles. 

“Yeah, are you blind? Do you not know how your own self looks like? Shall I hand you a mirror?”

“How about _I_ hand you one so you can take care of that horse face of yours”

“Oh bitch _you did not._ ”

“Oh ‘ bitch’ I did.” The air between us felt like static electricity, my dark eyes were piercing right through his molten gold ones. How can someone so handsome be such an asshole? 

“Um, I think we should all take a moment to calm down for a bit..” Bertolt said hesitantly. 

“Couldn’t agree more” Annie murmured. Annie speaking indicated that things really went a bit overboard. 

“Horse face, sit next to Marco. There aren’t any other free seats anyways.” Connie said, barely managing to hold off his laugh while I glared deadly at him.

Jean scoffed but nonetheless sat down next to me, not having anywhere else to go. I could feel his presence entirely, our knees slightly touching due to the sparse space and regardless of our bickering earlier I just couldn’t help but  blush slightly. _Why is an asshole like him causing such an effect on my body?_  
 Eventually everything came into place, we all calmed down and returned to our friendly conversations. I was so caught up in feeling amused and at ease that I didn’t even remember the teasing I had with Jean. It turned out that he wasn’t so bad, at least when he wanted to be nice. 

“So Marco, you’re as old as Connie and Sasha, meaning you’re a year younger than me.”

“So what’s your point, Jean?”

  
“So my point is.. I’m kind of like your senpai right?” 

I couldn’t help but laugh at his innocent reply. “You are but you’ll never hear me calling you that”

“Oh come on now, just because of earlier you’re going to act this way?” Jean replied, his lips almost forming a pout. _Wait what? A pout? What is going on jesus christ._

“Jean was there something in your coffee…” My reply seemed to have opened Jean’s eyes and a look of realisation crossed his face, his eyes widening, not believing he just said something as nerdy as that.

“Act like I didn’t say anything, please.”

“Hm, can’t do that.” I said with a grin on my face.

“Hey you two lovers, how about you finally catch up with our convo” Connie frustratedly remarked.

“Yeah, we’re trying to figure out which potatoes taste better – those from Trost or Shiganshina” said Sasha with bright, glistening eyes, filled with love.

“Are all of you seriously arguing over this--

“TROST POTATOES” Jean excitingly interrupted me. He teamed up with Sasha against me and Connie and in the end everyone agreed that they both taste equally amazing. _Wow I just love deep conversations like these.  
_

 We spent hours and hours talking about pointless, sometimes not so pointless things and I felt a weird tingle in my heart. I already knew that I’ll create a huge bond with these people although I never expected it. Back in Shiganshina I had a few friends but none of them felt real, I always felt lonely and out of place whereas here everything was so welcoming and for the first time in my life I actually felt like I belong somewhere.   
 After the clock hit 10 we decided to call it a night, not wanting to annoy the café employees any further. Reiner, Bertolt and Annie split from us so we walked Sasha back to her dorm. She couldn’t separate herself from Connie but unimaginably they finally did after what felt like decades. As I was the only one with a car I offered Connie and Jean a ride back home to which they did not protest. Jean decided to sit in the back which gave me a perfect view of him through the rear mirror. He had a thoughtful look on his face, making his features soften. I felt as if I was looking at an angel. Jean was far from perfect, but strangely enough in my eyes he was even more than that, which frightened me due to the unknown – is he gay? Bi? Pan? Or maybe straight? Is having feelings for him even worth it? My head was filled with never ending questions regarding his character but there was time for everything. Hopefully.  
 We arrived at our dorm and it turned out that Jean lived right across our room which made my heart skip from excitement. Connie was in a hurry to go home so he can continue sorting out his luggage which left me and Jean alone. After reaching our floor in a calm, soothing silence we parted ways but not before Jean remarked “It was nice meeting you, _Freckles_.”


	2. The A-ings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 현아는 빨개요.

A couple of days passed since I first met Jean, during which I finally learned the basic routes in the campus and got used to my strangely assorted schedule. Studying biology is no joke, but majoring in it and devoting my life to it? Not even close to funny. I’ve been trying to get used to the way an academic persona teaches but it’s still hard for me to grasp the language which confuses me to no end. Luckily, I met a friendly blond guy named Armin who’s been more than glad to help me get used to the new atmosphere. I gotta say, the people I’ve met so far have been extremely pleasing to communicate with, even Annie and Jean.   
  
 Speaking of the latter, thanks to my superb stalking skills (specifically nagging at Connie for information) I found out that he majors in arts, is single and is presumably gay – the holy trinity. Even though I dislike labeling people without their consent I can’t help but feel a spark of hope that he might be into guys. Guess I’ll have to find out personally.   
   
While I was heading out of one of my long, boring lectures I stumbled right across _him_.  
  
“Watch where you’re going jesus”, Jean’s deep, hoarse voice broke my flow of thoughts.  
  
“Sorry, I was just thinking about something.”  
  
“Oh really? And what exactly might that be?”  
  
“Uhm, the cell cycle?”  
  
“.. Marco you need serious help, all that biology shit is rubbing off on you real bad”  
  
“Hold on a sec, how exactly did you know I’m majoring in bio?”  
  
 For the first time ever, Jean’s face flushed, a bright pink shade creeping slowly on his cheeks. “Uh.. I might’ve asked Connie about it. You know, randomly.”  
  
“Just like that?”  
   
“Yeah, just like that.”  
  
“Weirdo.” I replied, a sheepish grin slowly forming on my face which eventually turned into a bicker of laughter after seeing Jean’s hilarious scowl.  
  
 We ended up walking together towards the dorm but of course we didn’t miss the chance to tease each other on the way.  Jean’s grumpiness in a way was a perfect match with my positively oriented personality, which is probably why I enjoyed spending so much time with him. His wits had no end but if someone tried seeing passed through all of that he’d see a wonderful person, with a sensitive nature, who’s just desperately trying to fit in.   
  
 I brought a halt to my steps right when we were in front of our new home. “Hey, Jean?”  
  
“What’s wrong, Freckled Man?”, Jean asked in a slightly worried voice.  
  
“You do know that you don’t have to hide behind walls of sarcasm, right?”  
  
Before he replied, a slight shadow ran through his face, making it impossible to tell what kind of feelings he was experiencing at the moment “You know, people make choices. Sometimes wrong, sometimes right. I chose wrong which lead me to turn into what I am today. I’m not proud of myself when it comes to many things but I’ll be damned if I have to relive the past all over again. So, whether you like it or not, you’re going to have to stick through this for some time.” After this, he pushed the door open and left me with my own indulging thoughts.  
  


* * *

  
  
 I never expected to be blasting off to Hyuna’s “Ice Cream” alongside a bald, short guy right next to me at 1 AM, but I guess life has many surprises installed for us. It all started after Connie came back from Sasha’s and he saw my depressive state, caused by overthinking. “Marco, it’s Friday night, relax for once”, he said. By relaxing I definitely wasn’t imagining this but I can’t complain since: a) it’s Hyuna, b) it’s Friday and c) it’s _Hyuna_.  
   
Connie was just about to start twerking when a large thud came from the door, causing us both to stop in one place. _Curse whoever’s out there for ruining our fun_. I lazily reached for the knob and turned it only to face a drowsy looking Jean in nothing but sweatpants, hair all messy from lying in bed. _Holyfuckingshitfreckledjesustakethewheel_.  
  
 “If you two dimwits don’t turn this down I’m gonna have to either beat you up, or call the police, or both.”, Jean said groggily, his voice breaking halfway through due to sleepiness, which quite honestly was an extremely appealing sight.  
  
“Come on now, Jean. Don’t be such a party pooper.”, Connie shouted from the back, already sad that he couldn’t go into full dance-mode. “Actually, you know what, why don’t you join us? Who can resist the queen of bops, after all.”  
  
“Lemme think about it.. me.”  
  
“You sure, Horse Face?”, Connie replied mockingly, while coming closer to the stereo, only to change it to “Red”. “How about now, Jeannie? You still gonna hold back?” Connie was already swaying to the beat and in a matter of seconds he started dancing like a madman, giving everything he’s got into this one song.  
   
 I could tell that Jean was barely staying in one place by the fidgeting of his limbs, his mind trying to take control of his body, although his heart says otherwise. _So even someone like him can’t resist the goddess, huh?_ The song was already reaching the chorus and Jean apparently couldn’t take it anymore. He shoved me and Connie away, pretending he was the one in the spotlight now and moving in tact with the whole song. Connie screamed from joy and joined him, this time even resorting to twerking from excitement, while I laughed my ass off at the both of them not being able to control themselves.   
   
Suddenly, a scary looking brunette knocked the door wide open, resulting in me shrieking, Jean looking even more amused and Connie almost pissing himself from laughter.  
  
“ _Who started playing Hyugoddess without even calling me???”_  
  
“Eren, chill, we were gonna call you.. eventually…”, Jean retorted, barely keeping composure, tears in the corners of his eyes from laughing so much.  
  
“AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU’RE LISTENING TO RED, YOU FILTHY BASTARDS!”, Eren furiously replied, while knocking Jean over, his body already moving and swaying. Connie somehow managed to get a grip of himself and joined him, while Jean whispered “Fuck it” and tagged along as well. I, of course, couldn’t just stand there while they were giving their best and marched right in the fun. We ended up dancing crazily for 2 more of her songs, in the end not being able to continue any further, our limbs and muscles sore, chests heavy but happiness above the world.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super short chapter, which I couldn't help but post. Please excuse any grammar, lexical or punctoational mistakes.
> 
> PS: A-ing is the name of Hyuna's fanclub.


	3. The Group Chat

   
“Marco.”  
  
…  
  
“Marco, your foot is stuck in my face.”  
  
…  
  
“WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!”  
  
 Jean’s loudness finally managed to wake me up, ending my precious dream in which we both confessed to one another and entered a world filled with everything pink, sweet and cuddly.  
  
“What the hell, Jean… it’s too early to be screaming like that”, I replied still in a haze.  
   
“I wouldn’t have done that if you had just kept your body in one place while sleeping.”, Jean said angrily while moving my foot away, causing me to flush from embarrassment. _Did I really sleep like this during the whole time?_  
  
“Oh, God.. I’m sorry, my body has this strange habit of acting crazily even while I’m asleep.”  
  
“It’s okay, everyone has their quirks, right?”, he replied, a gentle smile forming on his usual serious face. He was just about to add something else, when Connie interrupted him, complaining about the fact that Eren drooled all over him during the night.  
  
“You’re just too comfy, little one.”, came Eren’s sarcastic reply from behind the small fridge I had brought from home.  
  
“Look who’s tal---  is that _MY_ new box of cereal you’re holding??”  
  
“So what if it is? You shouldn’t have invited me if you wouldn’t be willing to share your food with me.”  
  
“ _No one invited you, you came out of nowhere???”_  
  
“Oh yeah.. well you could’ve kicked me out if I was such a bother.”  
  
“You weren’t but now.. prepare to exit this holy place, Jaeger”, Connie furiously replied while rushing over to Eren, grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him out of our room. I could clearly hear the loud thud Eren’s body made once Connie dropped him on the floor which resulted in a quarrel between the two.  
  
 “I think I’m gonna have to put an end to this”, Jean said worryingly “Catch ya later, Freckled Man.”  
  
“Yeah, see ya.”  
  
 After about 10 minutes Connie and Eren calmed themselves, surprisingly thanks to Jean, but they never returned to the room for obvious reasons. Connie appeared with a bitter mood and not even his favourite cereal could help him cheer up. In the end he decided to head over to Sasha’s place which resulted in me being left all alone during a Saturday morning. Nice.  
   
I decided to postpone studying for later and instead grabbed my phone from the messy pile of clothes on the ground. _When did this place get messy all over again?_ I didn’t bother cleaning up because what’s the use, it’s gonna get messy again either way. Eventually I started scrolling through my facebook timeline, squealing at baby kittens when it suddenly hit me – I don’t even have Jean in friends on here. I immediately searched his name and found him surprisingly easy. His profile was filled with aesthetic pictures, shared videos of songs from The Cab, Fall Out Boy, American Authors and so many others - all of which I was a fan of as well, and of course.. puppies. It just had to be puppies. This man suddenly grew on me even more than before. _Why am I so weak?_  
  
 He also had an album dedicated to his art, which was beyond amazing. Apparently he really enjoyed drawing people, nature and vintage buildings – things all artists appreciated but his creations were unique. I couldn’t help but hold my breathe while scrolling through the pics, the details hitting me each time I examined a piece of his work. Jean managed to mix in realism with his own style which had modern tones to it, creating beautiful masterpieces. I felt myself become a puddle of happiness, this person managed to astonish me every single day.  
  
  _That’s it, I’m adding him._ My finger was trembling while I was clicking the “Send request” button. To most people this might not be anything big but for me it was a huge step. Of course the both of us had our moments ever since we met but I was craving for more, more, more. Our whole situation was so uncertain and everything was leaning on nothing but ‘ifs’ and I was tired of all of these ‘ifs’.  
  
 Without realizing how long I was left with my thoughts, my phone buzzed alerting me that Jean Kirstein is officially my friend. _God, this sounds so pathetic. Get a grip, Bodt._ I was just about to send him a hello message when out of nowhere a notification popped up, indicating that I was added to a group chat.  
  
 

**Connie Springer added Marco Bodt, Jean Kirstein and 3 others.**

****  
  
**Connie Springer:** sup bitches  
**Jean Kirstein:** sup midget  
**Connie Springer:** dont make me come over there horsie  
**Jean Kirstein** : oh look at me im so scared :(  
**Marco Bodt** : Connie, you still at Sasha’s?  
**Connie Springer** : yep why  
**Marco Bodt** : Oh, good, I was kind of starting to get worried.  
**Connie Springer** : no need to worry pal tho im the one whos worrying bout you  
**Marco Bodt** : How so?  
**Connie Springer** : um youve added jean  
**Jean Kirstein** : hey whats so wrong about that??  
**Connie Springer** : everything???  
**Jean Kirstein** : fuck you  
**Connie Springer** : you wish :*  
**Eren Jaeger** : you lil shits why did you add me in this hell hole  
**Connie Springer** : the whole world is a hell hole jaeger  
**Reiner Braun** : .. deep  
**Bertolt Hoover** : Reiner.. I have something really important to tell you.  
**Reiner Braun** : What is it?  
**Bertolt Hoover** : GFRIEND JUST GOT THEIR SECOND WIN FOR “FINGERTIP” !!!!  
**Reiner Braun** : And here I was expecting something else..  
**Bertolt Hoover** : STOP SOUNDING SO DISAPPOINTED REINER, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HARD THEY WORKED FOR THIS  
**Eren Jaeger** : both of you shut up no one wants to hear about kpop shit  
**Connie Springer** : you didnt mind last night while drooling over hyuna  
**Eren Jaeger** : bitch its hyuna  
**Connie Springer** : doesnt matter :--)  
**Jean Kirsten** : can someone remind me why im here?  
**Marco Bodt** : Been thinking the same thing  
**Connie Springer** : well we’re actually here to discuss a very important thing  
**Marco Bodt** : Which is?  
**Connie Springer** : your wedding with jean  
**Jean Kirsten** : connie..  
**Connie Springer** : what? are you saying you wouldnt marry marco? ARE YOU IMPLYING HES UGLY???  
**Jean Kirstein** : dude stop im not implying anything hes a great guy but why do you have to make him feel uncomfortable  
**Marco Bodt** : I don’t mind it one bit actually  
**Jean Kirstein** : wait what  
**Marco Bodt** : Wait what.  
**Eren Jaeger** : this is more awkward than that one time jean tried flirting with mikasa  
**Jean Kirstein** : and thats the reason why im gay now  
**Marco Bodt** : Wait, so you’re gay?  
**Jean Kirstein** : i dont really know tbh if i like someone it wouldnt be solely based on gender.. this topic is kind of a mess for me  
**Connie Springer** : oh my god you two move somewhere else  
**Jean Kirstein** : go away baldie  
**Connie Springer** : i take it back we arent here to discuss jean and marco’s wedding we’re here to discuss what the heck am I supposed to get sasha for our 2 year anniversary  
**Marco Bodt** : 2 years? Wow, that’s amazing. Congrats!  
**Eren Jaeger** : sadly i was in the same high school as him and had to see the whole process  
**Connie Springer** : thanks marco! also shut up eren dont get me started on your affection towards mr. heichou  
**Eren Jaeger** : shut.the.hell.up.  
**Connie Springer** : oh someones triggered :( how does it feel like to have him as a professor AND on top of that engaged to erwin smith?  
**Eren Jaeger** : absolutely amazing, thank you for your concern :)  
**Bertolt Hoover** : I’m gonna ignore everything you’ve said until now. Anyways, shouldn’t you know best what to get her, Connie?  
**Connie Springer** : well yeah but she has everything.. food, clothes, books.. me…  
**Jean Kirstein** : ill puke  
**Reiner Braun** : you should get her a necklace or something  
**Connie Springer** : oh thats a cool idea esp if I engrave it with our names  
**Jean Kirstein** : ill puke part 2  
**Marco Bodt** : Well I think it’s sweet  
**Jean Kirstein** : youre into that kind of stuff?  
**Marco Bodt** : Not corny to that extent but I do enjoy romantic things, yes.  
**Eren Jaeger** : RIP JEAN  
**Jean Kirstein** : SHUT UP JAEGER OR ELSE.  
**Marco Bodt** : What’s this all about..  
**Eren Jaeger** : nothing  
**Connie Springer** : nothing  
**Reiner Braun** : nothing  
**Jean Kirstein** : nothing  
**Marco Bodt** : Yup, totally not suspicious at all guys.  
**Bertolt Hoover** : Just ignore them Marco. You know they’re idiots  
**Marco Bodt** : If you say so Bert..  
**Connie Springer** : um guys I dont like where this topic is going  
**Eren Jaeger** : and where exactly is it going?  
**Connie Springer** : away from me and my persona  
**Eren Jaeger** : thats it im leaving

**Eren Jaeger has left the group chat.**

**Connie Springer** : THANK JESUS  
**Jean Kirstein** : THE DEVIL HAS BEEN DEFEATED  
**Marco Bodt** : You guys are the worst  
**Connie Springer** : can you blame us? No  
**Reiner Braun** : are we free to go now midget king  
**Connie Springer** : I was about to say smth witty but nvm gtfo  
**Bertolt Hoover** : Good luck with the gift, Connie!  
**Connie Springer** : thanks bertold at least SOMEONE truly cares about my existential crises

**Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover have left the group chat.**

**Connie Springer** : and then there were three  
**Jean Kirstein** : shouldnt you be out doing um I dont know whatever midgets do  
**Connie Springer** : shouldnt you be out there eating grass like all horses do  
**Jean Kirstein** : be thankful im too lazy to go out and find you  
**Connie Springer** : be thankful im not there to beat your ass  
**Marco Bodt** : Guys stop, this is getting lame.  
**Connie Springer** : the freckled jesus has spoken this is my cue to get my ass up and do something for my babe  
**Jean Kirstein** : finally  
**Connie Springer** : catch ya later guys.. and jean…  
**Jean Kirstein** : what now  
**Connie Springer** : neigh

**Connie Springer has left the group chat.**  
  


**Marco Bodt** : I can’t stop laughing honestly  
**Jean Kirstein** : oh so you like it when im getting bullied  
**Marco Bodt** : Gosh Jean, don’t overreact  
**Jean Kirstein** : fine youre right  
anyways what are you up to  
**Marco Bodt** : Just rolling in bed and talking to you. What about you?  
**Jean Kirstein** : sounds like fun  
**Marco Bodt** : Oh it is, trust me  
**Jean Kirstein** : I was about to resume one of my drawings  
**Marco Bodt** : Really? You know, I have to admit, I saw some of them on your account and wow they’re amazing  
**Jean Kirstein** : marco please.. theyre nothing special  
**Marco Bodt** : Are you kidding me? You should straight up open a gallery or something once you graduate  
**Jean Kirstein** : actually.. i really have been thinking about doing that but lets not get ahead of time  
**Marco Bodt** : You have a point. Keep in mind that I’ll be cheering for you once you decide  
**Jean Kirstein** : …  
**Jean Kirstein** : you really are like jesus  
**Marco Bodt** : Don’t exaggerate.  
**Jean Kirstein** : im serious tho youre so nice and humble and freckly..  
**Marco Bodt** : Why is freckly even a factor for that?  
**Jean Kirstein** : idk i like freckles  
**Marco Bodt** : Weirdo  
**Jean Kirstein** : is that smth like your catchprase?  
**Marco Bodt** : By the looks of it, it might turn into one. Anyhow, I have to get going – biology is calling out for me.  
**Jean Kirstein** : dont you dare say that subject’s name in front of me  
**Marco Bodt** : B i o l o g y .  
**Jean Kirstein** : STOP ILL DIE  
**Marco Bodt** : I’ll stop but only because I don’t want you to die. Goodbye for now, Jean.  
**Jean Kirstein** : bye bye freckles

**Marco Bodt and Jean Kirstein have left the group chat.**  
  


* * *

  
  
**Marco Bodt** : Hey Jean?  
**Jean Kristein** : yes?  
**Marco Bodt** : What did one cell say to his sister cell that stepped on his toe?  
**Marco Bodt** : Mitosis  
**Jean Kirstein** : i want to die  
  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was awfully fun to write and i hope everyone enjoys it just as much as i do! again pardon me if you spot any grammar, punctoational or lexical mistakes.  
> ps: i'm deeply sorry for the kpop hype  
> ps2: the mitosis joke was taken off tumblr, sadly i cannot find a link since it was from a pic //i hope this isnt a problem//


	4. The Scream Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: "SCREAM QUEENS" SPOILERS AHEAD

**Eren Jaeger** : marco you better come watch scream queens with us today or else.  
  
 I sigh while reading Eren’s text, still feeling a bit drowsy from being woken up. Apparently my mornings are cursed since I haven’t been able to rest well in 2 days now. I went to bed way too late last night for my liking, but I blame that on Jean – he was in my head throughout the whole evening. I don’t even know how I managed to finish my work for university since I was so distracted thanks to him. It’s sad, really, how I let myself get so attached to someone in such a short notice. Signing up in university didn’t include me falling for a guy on the first week but things never go according to plan,  I guess. There’s just something about him that makes me feel like not everything in this world is shit.  
  
 Suddenly I remembered that I left Eren on seen and being the good guy I am I just couldn’t help but reply.  
  
**Marco Bodt** : Don’t count on it, I’m not in the mood for Emma Roberts  
**Eren Jaeger** : jeans gonna join as well  
  
  _Well, fuck._

 

* * *

  
  
An hour later, after showering and doing some chores, I’m knocking on Eren and Jean’s door, barely containing my excitement. I really wasn’t a fan of Scream Queens but I was ready to do anything just to spend some time with Jean without coming off as too clingy or annoying.  
  
 Eren yanked the door open, looking as pissed as always. “Chill, Marco. I thought you were gonna break the door or something. Seems like my last text put you in a frenzy.”, he said the latter with a sly grin.  
  
“ _Shut up._ ”, I replied while feeling myself blush from head to toe. By now everyone knew that I was crushing on Jean. Except for Jean. _Lord, give me strength._  
  
 I stepped inside their dorm room and there he was, the devil himself, standing there looking like a sex god. _Who gave him the right honestly?_ He was wearing sweatpants, shirtless and looking a bit sleep deprived for whatever reason but that just made him look ten times hotter. I couldn’t help but trace his upper body with my gaze, his perfectly formed abs and happy trail sending a shiver down my spine, arms toned and muscly and _god could he be any more perfect?_   Last time I saw him like this I was in too big of a euphoria to notice which I immediately regretted – this sight could bring peace all over the world.  
  
“ _Hello, earth to Marco?”_  
  
 I gulped loudly before realizing that said sex god was talking to me, “Oh, sorry. I was distracted by.. by your amazing.. CD collection?”  
  
 Jean looked confused at first, not really believing me but eventually shrugging, indicating he didn’t put too much thought into it. _Thank God._  
  
“It’s nothing big but you can come check it out, I don’t mind one bit.”, he said while moving away, revealing a neatly sorted shelf filled with all sorts of CDs, books and drawing tools. Being the nerd I am I just couldn’t help but gasp at the sight – no matter how big or how small someone’s collections of books and CDs were, they always fascinated me.  
  
 I moved forward, squatting down to take a closer look at them, starting with the CDs, which really were amazing. I already knew he had a nice music taste, similar to mine but realizing it yet again made my heart flutter. Starting from Adele, Ed Sheeran (no surprise there) to My Chemical Romance (I felt like crying while looking at them), Pierce the Veil, Fall Out Boy and so much more made me think wow, how much more superb can he get? Apparently he could - I scanned his books which consisted of Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, all sorts of sappy Young Adult novels, of course some classics here and there _and oh my god are those romance novels?_ I couldn’t help but grin at the sight. Jean scrunched down next to me to see why I was so amused and went red after I pointed at his novels, this time laughing out loud at his reaction.  
  
“I thought you weren’t into those stuff, Jean.”  
  
“Everybody has their secrets.”, he replied, almost stuttering while saying it. _How adorable._ “A-anyway, I think Eren’s ready with downloading the second season.”  
  
“Wait, we’re just gonna skip season one?”  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare talk about season one in front of me, it was a total fail. The second season is the real masterpiece here.”, came Eren’s reply from across the room, already looking fired up.  
  
“Well, alright then. Won’t the others come too, though?”, I said a bit warily.  
  
“Nah, Bertold and Reiner have gay shit to do, Sasha and Connie have straight shit to do and the others have lives.” Eren replied, apparently quite sad from what he said. Hell, I should feel sad as well considering how I’m about to spend a day watching a show like this. “Alright, it’s done. Come along now, little ones.”,  he said while jumping on one of the beds, cornered in the room. Ironic, considering he’s one of the shortest people I know.  
  
 I tagged along as well while Jean pulled a small table with the laptop on top and joined us which resulted in me getting squished between him and Eren. Not that I’m complaining. After getting some pillows to lean our backs onto we were set and ready for the show to start. Jean hit the play button and while adjusting himself our knees brushed multiple times, making my cheeks flush from excitement. _Calm.down.goddamnit._  
  
 The show started with how everyone was coping after what happened during the previous season. I haven’t seen all of the episodes from season one but that didn’t stop me from understanding the basic plot – all of the characters apparently went through pure hell and were trying to desperately pull their lives together after their campus was attacked by a mass murderer. The show was basically one big joke, combined with a bit of gore and slight horror, focusing on three white chicks whose brains were smaller than a sheep’s. From here on out the plot twists began – the previous principal of their old university decided to open a hospital. Why? God knows why. And that wasn’t the only shocking thing.  
  
 “ _Did she just invite the Chanels to work at her hospital?!”_ , Eren said while gaping at the screen.  
  
“She sure fucking did.”, Jean replied with a huge grin spreading across his face, “I love this show.”  
  
I was ready to live through 10 episodes of this just so I can see Jean in moments like these. _God, he was so beautiful._  
  
 By the end of the episode we were all sitting on the edge of our seats, absorbing every little detail and shaking from impatience – the suspension was killing us.  
  
“I don’t want Chanel #5 to die.”, I whined while squeezing my pillow.  
  
“She’s one of the main characters how could she possibly die?”, Jean said, not sounding very convinced by his own words. I wasn’t either.  
  
“Someone who’s dumb enough to lock themselves in a bathtub can die in a lot of ways, Jean.”, Eren retorted cockily. Almost as if on que, the new murderer of the season appeared on screen, stalking his way through the hall and waiting for the right moment to reveal himself and end Chanel #5’s life. And just as he was about to, the screen went black – the episode ended.  
  
 All three of us started screaming from rage and frustration until we calmed ourselves down and played the next episode. It turned out that my favourite Chanel was alive and kicking but I couldn’t say the same for her patient. Pity. Jean suddenly hit my forearm while mouthing a “I told you so” to which I replied with a roll of my eyes. It’s not like he believed in what he told me.  
  
3 episodes later and we were already discussing who the mass murderer, whose name is The Green Meanie (don’t question it), might be.  
  
“I bet my hands on the hot daddy-like doctor.”, Eren said.  
  
“I think it’s Taylor Lautner”, I replied, “There’s just something really fishy about him.”  
  
“Someone that hot can’t be a murderer, Marco.”, Jean said just when Lautner appeared on screen. I have to say I felt a pinch of jealousy when he admitted that.  
  
Eren snorted at his remark, “How can you say he’s hot, Jean? The only hot person up until now was Colton Haynes. Too bad he died.”  
  
“He was covered in blisters, how can you say he’s hot?!”  
  
“It’s the inside that counts.”, Eren winked.  
  
“I feel sick.”  
  
“God, you two are such babies.” I said while rolling my eyes.  
  
“You’re rolling your eyes quite a lot today, Marco. This is giving me some serious Fifty Shades vibes.”, Jean retorted, lips already forming into a smile as I rolled my eyes all over again.  
  
“It’s not like Anastasia is the one who invented the eye roll.”  
  
“YOU TWO SHUT UP, IT’S STARTING TO GET GOOD AGAIN.”, Eren shouted while gripping tightly onto his pillow, making us turn our attention back to the show.  
  
 He was wrong though. We started skipping through the episodes since it got boring halfway through the season, the only interesting thing to happen is the fact that Taylor Lautner really was the murderer, which made me feel proud of my observation skills. This time I was the one who nudged Jean in the forearm, mouthing a “I told you so”, which made him scoff.  
  
“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Bodt.”  
  
“I wasn’t planning to, Kirstein.”  
  
 We were about to continue our spar when we suddenly heard sobs coming from Eren’s direction.  
  
“Oh my god, the midget is crying.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Kirstein. If you two paid enough attention you’d be crying as well.”, he said while furiously wiping tears away from his eyes. “Lautner and Chanel #3 deserve better than this. They’re a perfect match but their love can’t endure this world.”  
  
“How can you cling emotionally to a show like this, Eren..”  
  
“Kirstein, if you knew even a little about love you’d know.”, this time Eren crossed his arms and didn’t bother to look at us until the end of the show, tears still streaming down his face.  
  
 I knew a thing or two about love but I couldn’t understand him, at least not until the final two episodes came up which made me realize how right he was – I can’t believe something made with a satirical effect could touch me to such an extent. By the time I knew it I was already crying alongside him, especially after the final blow – Lautner sacrificed himself for Chanel #3, dying in her place instead.  
  
“This is better than The Notebook.”, Eren said while blowing his nose, his eyes already puffy from crying so much.  
  
 I turned my head over to Jean and our gazes met. His eyes were watering and all of a sudden he moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and crying into the crook of my neck. At first I was surprised but I quickly regained composure and hugged him back, my warm hands making small circles on his upper back, trying to calm him down.  
   
Scream Queens definitely became my favourite show after that day.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really overdid it with the ending but I don't care, JeanMarco finally got their first hug! :D  
> Excuse any gramatical, lexical or punctoational mistakes.


End file.
